Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 ''' was a series of battles which determined the Grand Champion of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This episode featured the winners of the five heats, plus a wildcard selected by the production crew, which was given to Lizzard. It was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on February 4, 2002. Competing robots Eliminators Botwork vs Bamm Bamm vs Sater The three robots began the Grand Final by colliding in the centre of the arena, Sater slamming straight into the disc of Botwork, and Bamm Bamm narrowly missing Sater with a hammer blow. Sater then pressed the pit release button and tried to push Bamm Bamm into the pit. Bamm Bamm retaliated with a glancing hammer blow, and escaped. Sater ran briefly into Sir Killalot, but escaped. Sater again pushed Bamm Bamm, but could not buy enough purchase into the circular robot. Botwork seized the initiative, and slammed into the lifter of Sater, bucking the weapon, with the side of Sater also visibly damaged. The battle ended with all three robots still mobile, and the jury voting to eliminate Sater. Qualified: '''Botwork & Bamm Bamm Twisted Metal vs Slicer vs Lizzard The Second Battle began with the two spinning weapons of Slicer and Twisted Metal, ganging up on Lizzard, Twisted Metal shredding the tail once more, and Slicer cutting the underside. Lizzard retaliated, using what was left of the tail to smash into the side of Twisted Metal, who stopped moving freely. Meanwhile, Slicer caused further damage to Lizzard, turning on its ally Twisted Metal briefly, before returning to Lizzard. Slicer then pressed the pit release as Refbot counted Twisted Metal down. Sir Killalot caused more damage to Lizzard, while Shunt pushed Twisted Metal onto the flipper. Once flipped, Killalot toyed with the defeated robot, before Shunt finally disposed of Twisted Metal. Qualified: Slicer & Lizzard Semi-Finals Lizzard vs Bamm Bamm Lizzard, fighting Bamm Bamm for the second time, this time fought Bamm Bamm with the lifter weapon, which missed on its fist attempt, and failed to overturn Lizzard on the next two attempts. Lizzard pushed back, and attempted to attack with the heavily damaged tail. Bamm Bamm pushed the pit release, as Lizzard pushed it all across the arena. The pushing match continued until Bamm Bamm ground to a halt in the centre of the arena. Unable to move, Lizzard pushed Bamm Bamm all over the arena, finally into Killalot, who supervised the count out, and then pounced, pushing Bamm Bamm onto the flipper, where it was thrown the length of the arena. Killalot then picked up Bamm Bamm,and threw it over the arena wall, eliminating it. Winner: Lizzard Slicer vs Botwork Slicer was the first robot to attack, throwing Botwork clean over, and continuing to attack the shell of Botwork, who seemed unable to attack back, and soon began smoking and unable to move. Sir Killalot attacked Botwork, but was promptly yellow-carded by Refbot. Slicer threw Botwork over another couple of times, before Refbot began its count out. Killalot then attacked again, along with Shunt, who pushed Botwork onto the flipper, and then axed it once it had landed. Shunt then pushed Botwork into the pit, eliminating it from the competition. Winner: Slicer Final Slicer vs Lizzard Off the start, Lizzard retreated, but then attacked Slicer from the side, pushing it around the arena. Slicer retaliated, attacking the front of Lizzard. Slicer was attacked by Dead Metal, but escaped, unlike Lizzard, who got on the wrong end of Matilda's flywheel, causing major damage to the front of the machine, as well as sending it flying. Slicer then got in underneath, causing damage to the underside of Lizzard. Bravely fighting on, Lizzard met Slicer head on, causing more damage to the front of Slicer. Dead Metal also shredded the front of Lizzard. Slicer once again got itself in underneath Lizzard, requiring Refbot to free it. Badly damaged, but nevertheless mobile, Lizzard hung on to the very end, but Slicer were the clear winners, and champions of the first Dutch Series. Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 Grand Champion: Slicer Trivia * Notably, this episode marked the only victory of a tracked robot in a major competition, and the only national champion not to return to defend its title, in Slicer (Not including German champion Black Hole, who could not defend its title, as there was no second series of the German Championship). Category:Dutch Series 1 Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion